The Program
by PantherGoddess
Summary: jack&sam meet at the acamady. jack is sam's mentor. will end up JS. this is the first fanfic i've uploaded. this is also a wip
1. Chapter 1

This is S/J shipper. You don't like it you were warned.

Here is the warning that one of my friends wrote:

Visiting author's warning: Hey, I'm Rose Aurum! I happen to know this author personally and (oh so THIS is why I'm crazy) have an insight into her mind. :shudder: Scary thought. Before reading this story, I suggest that you make sure that you are not easily frightened by insane minds and are at least mildly insane yourself. Of course, I know that there are those of you who don't take these warnings seriously, so if you don't fit those characteristics, go ahead and read this, and it drives you crazy and makes you curl up into a little ball in the corner out of fear, don't you DARE say we didn't warn you! Thank you.

I don't own any of it. David Whitehead, General O'Neill I own. The list may grow. But for the most part everything you know, I don't own; everything you don't, I own.

>

"How did I get roped in to doing this again, David?" Captain Jack O'Neill asked.

"Well, Jack. I'd say it was the General, aka your father, coming up to you and I quote, 'O'Neill, you are going to participate in this program.'" David Whitehead answered. "You got the better end of the deal. You get to mentor General Carter's daughter. How much easier can it get? Huh?"

"Have you not been listening? I'm not mad about me being involved in the program. I'm mad that they think so little of me that I get put with someone whom already knows everything." Jack said has he sat down on his living room couch. The TV was on, and muted. No one was really watching.

"Well, Jack, the reason I gave you Cadet Carter, General Carter's daughter, is because you can teach her to break the rules, and she can teach you to follow rules." General O'Neill said.

"Dad, did I ask our option? I don't think I did. David, did I?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think you did, Combat." David replied.

"Besides, Dad. I don't think Boots needs help in learning to brake the rules." Jack stated.

"What are you talking about? She all ways follows orders."

_ Hmm. He doesn't know. I guess she doesn't what him to know. Well, if she doesn't what him to know about her little thing with suicide incident last year. _Jack thought. He was trying to decide if he should tell his dad about it. Jack ended up deciding against it.

"Ok Jack, you don't want to have Carter as your cadet? Mentor her for half the year, and _then_ you can quit on her. Deal?" O'Neill asked.

"Fine, Deal." Jack agreed.

>

"DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD! Do I have to participate in this program?" Samantha Carter recently accepted student to the Air Force Academy.

"Yes, Samantha. You are to participate in the program. Besides, it doesn't matter. Your mentor _will_ be your teacher." General Jacob Carter said.

They were having this decision has they make their way to Sam's high school. She had final exams to take before she could leave the school forever. She didn't have the best childhood in the town that she lived in, and she was eager to get out of there.

"One of my teachers? Are you crazy! You do know they can't be one of my teacher's if they is going to be my 'mentor', right." Sam asked her dad. She was livid that he would even say that she would get special treatment.

"Who said that your mentor know that they are going to teach a class." Jacob said. He had that smug grin on his face.

"WHAT! They don't know that they are teaching a class. You know what, I'm going to see you tonight." Sam said as she slammed the door to the car; coming out into a square courtyard. The gym was on her right, the auditorium was on her left, and in ahead of her was doors into the school.

>

"Hey, Boots what's wrong?" Nile asked. Nile was one of Sam's classmates in gym.

"WHAT'S WRONG! What's wrong! I'll tell you 'what's wrong'. What's wrong is I'm going to the United States of America Air Force Academy and my dad has the guts to tell me that I'm going to have special treatment, because I'm the daughter of an USAF General. My mentor is most likely to be some officer up for promotion." Sam said hotly as she started her warm up.

"How do you know that it will be an officer up for promotion? My person opion is that Combat will be your mentor." Nile said.

"Hey, I'd watch it if I was you. We have human punching bags this time."

"What all I'm saying is that the uppers know how much you love attention. So why give you someone that will give you attention, and you bet the shit out of them or give you someone that can bet the shit out of you. Huh, I'm right, right."

"Yes, and for the record I hate it when you're right. See you later." Sam said as she was going into the changing room.

"So, Dad what am I to do when Boots is in class? Huh?" Jack said.

"Uh, What are you talking about?" O'Neill asked.

"Dad, I'm not stupid, despite what everyone thinks. You are avoiding my question." Jack said. "If you don't want to answer my question you better make sure Boots doesn't know I'm her mentor."

(((((((((((((((((((((( >))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

REVIEW let me know people read this.i already have part of the 2nd ch. done.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flight 420 from Snooperville to Phoenix boarding roes 1-12_

"Well, that's my flight. I'll call when I get to Phoenix." Sam said as she said goodbye to her friends for the past three years.

"Hey, when are you going to meet your mentor?" Mary Whitehead asked. Mary was the sister of David Whitehead. Mary already knew that Combat was Sam's mentor.

"I meet my mentor in Phoenix and we take the next leg of the flight to Colorado Springs."

"Well, when you meet your mentor call me I want to know if its Combat or not, Boots." Mary said as Sam was boarding the plane.

** >**

**Ok, where is my mentor. If it's Jack someone is going to die.**

"Ok, where are you?" Sam said talking to herself.

"Hey, Boots. Whom are you talking to?" Jack said after he creped up on her.

"OH, good lord. You scared me. What are you doing here Combat?" Sam asked. She started to walk to get something to eat. "Hey are you hunger? I think I see a subway."

"Well, when I got here I saw an Arby's and yes I'm hunger." Jack answered.

So, they started walking off side by side to Arby's. They got their food and sat down to eat and talk.

"Well I'm here, because I'm picking up the person who I am mentoring." Jack was about to finisns what he was saying when . . .

"Do what! You're my mentor! Do they want us to kill each other?" Sam exclaimed.

"That's what I told my Dad, but you of all people know how Generals get. Once they get it in their head they don't listen to any one." Jack said.

"Well, Combat we have a plane to catch." Sam said.

So, they started to make their way to the terminal. On the way there Sam remembered that she hadn't called Mary.

"Hey, Combat I need to make a phone call."

"Who are you going to call?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was going to call Mary," Sam said, but then she saw a guite look on Jack's face. "Ok, what have you done, Jack?"

"Well, I call David when I got here (to tell him I got here) and, he told me that Mary told you to call her. So, I told David that you are not allowed to make phone call until one week after you leave Snooperville."

"What! That little piece of information would be nice to know. It would save a lot of trouble. Now I'm annoyed. This sounds like something you would do." Sam said.

_Flight 256 from Phoenix to Colorado Springs boarding now._

>

"So, when are Combat Boots do into Colorado Springs?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why do they go by Combat Boots? I've never met two Tau're that go by one name."

"They don't go by one name. The female's nickname is Boots, and the male's is Combat."

"What is a nickname?"

"A nickname is a name that you go by that you were not given at birth. It is normally given by friends."

"Ok, cool. How did they get their nicknames?"

"The male gave the female the nickname Boots, because she wanted to wear combat boots like her father. The male got his nickname for mutual friends, because the female didn't like her nickname. What does this have to do with the Program?"

"Well, if we want them to believe we are the other one. We have to know things that they only know."

((((((((((((((((((((( >)))))))))))))))))))))))))

hey, here's the second ch. i willn't be able to update until tues. and remember, REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Ok, we're here. What do we do now, oh high and mighty Combat?" Sam asked as they were getting off the plane.

"Well, David was supposed to pick us at 22:30, and it is now 22 hundred."

"So, we get to stay here for thirty minutes."

"Yes, Boots we get to stay here for thirty minutes. That is not going to kill you."

"David! Wait a sec!" Mary yelled. "I have some fresh blood for you. You don't have to be at the airport for another thirty minutes, right?" She had a cup of warm blood setting on the countertop in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mary I don't have to be there for another thirty minutes, but the plane will most likely to be late. Therefore, I will get blood there, because we all know that you like different blood than I do."

"Ok, make sure no one sees you." Mary said.

"Combat Boots are holding up well. They have yet to notice that Combat's best friend is not Tau're, but a Blood Wraith."

"Yes, but Combat Boots does not believe in vampires, what they call Blood Wraith."

"How can they not believe? The Tau're have always believed in the Blood Wraith.

"NO! They have not believed in the Blood Wraith as a whole for sometime now, but a fairly large portion of their population knows about them. The thing about the Tau're that you have to understand is that they can kill Blood Wraith."

"Kill Blood Wraiths! How? A Blood Wraith can not be killed!"

"The wood they have has something in it, we don't know what but something. They make it into a stake and drive it through the heart."

"Oh, my god! That is you brother should we not save him from them?"

"No. If we do they start to ask questions. Questions that do not need to be asked. He is safer with them than he is with us."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, guy. How was your fight?" David asked.

"Ga! I hate him! I'll kill him!" Sam ranted as she went to get her bags.

"Combat, what did you do now? Cause I know you did something."

"What! All I was doing was kicking her chair all the way here."

Jack stopped, thought about it, and then burst out laughing. David then hit him on the head.

"Dude, what was that for?" Jack asked.

"That was for annoying, Boots."

"Be glad that he did that, Jackass, because I was about to castrate you." Sam said as she walked by giving Jack a 'death' glare.

"Combat help Boots with her bags, and I have written orders form General O'Neill; so, can we get on the road, and get to the Academy by dawn."

>

"Diane!" Neith said.

"Yes, mother." Diane said running into the kitchen.

"You're going to be Boots' roommate at the Academy. Now, we don't know her real name; so that will be the first thing you need to find out. After that I need you to get Combat Boots together/start dating/whatever you want to call it."

"Yes, mother."

>

"Ok, we're here." David said.

When he looked back, he saw that they had fallen asleep together. Sam had her head on Jack's shoulder, and Jack had his head on her head with his arms around her.

"Aww, a Kodak moment. Com on Combat wake up."

Jack turned even more into her like she was his teddy bear.

"I guess I'll have to get your dad."

"Hey, Dad." David said.

>

"Hello, David. I thought Jack and Sam were with you." Chris said.

"Oh, they are, but I need you to wake them up, and I need a camera."

"You need a camera! Oh, I have to see this."

By the time David had left and came back with Chris, Jack and Sam had rearranged. Jack and Sam were now laying across the backseat with Jack spooned to Sam's back.

"So, who do you want to try and wake up this time?" Chris said.

"Well, I tried Combat last time, so I'll try Boots. Hey! Boots! Come on wake up!" David said.

This time Sam snuggled into Jack while Jack pulled Sam closer to him.

"See what I mean." David said, smiling and taking a picture.

"Cadets! Get your asses out of bed!"

All they did was roll over. So, now Sam was on her stomach on Jack, with Jack's arms around her.

"I think we're going to have to separate them ourselves." Chris said.

"Ok, I'll get Combat. You get Boots. I've had to deal with Combat's drunken as so many times; I can pick him up."

"Ok, I do _not_ want to know about my son drinking."

David laughed when Chris said that.

Them found out that was easier said then done. Every time they would try and pick Sam off Jack. Jack's arms would tighten on her, and she would put her arms around him.

"Looks like we'll have to do what we do when our families get together." Chris said.

"You know that they hate y'all every time." David pointed out.

"Yes, I do, but it looks like the only way."

>>>>

hey, im sorry i haven't updated in months. school started. then when i do start to write on it again, my best friend's grandfather dies. he was like a grandfather for me. my best friends was also my beta. so, i had to get on of my other friends to beta it. once again im sorry. :get down on ground to beg forgiveness: you wouldn't hurt me. would you:cowers in a corner hoping not to get hurt: on a last note REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

im soooooooooo sorry. i was going to update in the holidays, but one of my friends had my only copy over the holidays. so, here i am now begging y'a to give me a few more chances. :(

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Huh, where am I? _Jack thought. When he went to look around his vision was blocked by blonde hair. _Blonde hair? W. . . W . . . Why is there blonde hair in my face, and why am I on a couch?_ Jack lay there for a second before . . . _Holy shit! I'm going to kill my father._ "Boots wake up! The did it to us again!" Jack yelled in Sam's ear.

"Um, go away." Sam said snuggled more into Jack.

"Ugh! It always has to be me." _I'm going to kill my classes today._ With that Jack kicked Sam off the couch onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm going to kill the person who kicked me out of bed." Sam said standing up and walking to the kitchen for a coke.

Right before Sam got to the door Jack attacked her.

"Combat, I don't have time for this. I'm going to get breakfast, and then go to the gym for a hour."

"That's fain and bandy, but you're my class this morning. I know for a fact that both of us want something, or someone, to kill."

"Fine, you want to it that way let the games begin."

>

_**Crash! Bam!**_

"Um, Dad do you mind if I go check on them?" David asked.

"If one of them doesn't pin the other in five minutes you can go stop it." Chris said.

>

"Now, I have to give you one thing. You can fight." Jack said.

"Get off me, you fucker." Sam said. Jack was straddling her waist with her wrists in his hands above her head.

>

"Hey, David. Go in there and make sure they haven't killed each other, will y'a?" Chris asked.

"Ok" David said while he was walking out of the kitchen. "Woo, Combat Boots you almost made me fall." David said with a smile on his face.

"He" Sam spat out, "started it, Can you believe he attacked me!"

"Me! You're the one who would have killed someone!" Jack yelled.

Before anything else could happen David stopped it. "Ok, it doesn't matter. Combat get off Boots. Boots get breakfast so you can start your training with Combat."

"Grrr."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

rememeber i'm sorry about the wait. i'll try to post in the same mouth, but i don't know. and i get down on my knees to begg to be forgiven. :gets down on knees: please review


End file.
